The Twilight 25 Round 5
by capitalab
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots inspired by prompts from round 5 of the Twilight 25.
1. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 01

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Reservation for Cullen."

The Avis representative typed far more aggressively than necessary. Clearly, working at such a busy airport took a toll on... customer service skills.

"First name?" she huffed.

"Edward." I squeezed my wife's hand.

_Wife._

I didn't think I'd ever get used to calling her that.

"I have you down for five days in a specialty car."

"A Jeep," I clarified. "The website said we'd be getting a Wrangler."

She sighed. "We make no guarantees of the vehicle's make as it's subject to availability. It's been very busy, and it looks like all we have are Volkswagens."

_Volkswagens?_


	2. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 03

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I stare.

She smiles.

We've done this every Saturday morning since the last week of December.

I've rolled out of bed at the crack of dawn every Saturday morning since December to see her... to hope she'd be here.

She always is.

I stare.

She looks down at her book.

A timer buzzes. She walks past me, to a dryer as it slows.

I contemplate speaking.

Saying something.

Anything.

_Hi, I'm Jacob._

I don't. I can't.

She opens the door and pulls out a shirt.

_His_ stupid fucking shirt.

And once again, I'm reminded of why I shouldn't even bother.


	3. Prompt 6: Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: capitalab<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Bella, Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you're dragging me into this stupid scheme."<p>

"The Rabbit won't make it," Jacob explained for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "And besides, I need to make it seem like a friend thing."

Edward scoffed. _A friend thing_.

Right.

Jacob and Edward were friends... if you could really call it that. They met during their first semester of college at the University of Washington after being grouped together in the dorms due to the close proximity of their home towns. Edward graduated high school in Forks, while Jacob lived a few miles away on an Indian Reservation. Other than that, the two had very little in common. The truth be told, they barely even liked each other. They didn't like the same music or share a common interest in sports. Edward spent most of his free time reading, while Jacob... well, Jacob liked to party.

As they would soon discover, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen weren't really friends after all.

It came as no surprise to anyone when Edward chose to move into his own apartment when summer ended after freshman year. The university only required first year students to live on campus, and Edward's father, a surgeon, had no trouble affording the extra expense. He briefly considered getting a place with an additional bedroom and extending an offer to Jacob, but quickly decided against it. Edward had grown tired of Jacob's shenanigans and liked the idea of having his own, quiet space.

Then again, she probably had a lot to do with it, too.

"I guess I just don't understand why you even cheated on her in the first place."

Unbeknownst to Jacob, he and Edward did have one common interest.

Jacob's girlfriend.

Or, rather, _ex-girlfriend_.

Edward hid his feelings well; perhaps a little _too_ well. Bella thought her boyfriend's roommate hated her, and Jacob could never provide her with evidence of the contrary. He only spoke to Bella when absolutely necessary, and often vanished when Jacob would invite her back to the dorm. Every attempt Jacob made to forge a friendship between the two was squashed almost immediately, either by avoidance or aggravation.

Making friends had been hard for Bella, especially with the University of Washington being so far away from her home in Arizona. She met Jacob on the first day of freshman year, and he had been monopolizing most of her attention ever since. By fall break they were dating, and over the summer, when Bella went back to Phoenix, their relationship continued long distance.

"It's not like I thought she'd actually find out."

Bella remained faithful to Jacob for three long summer months. After all, she had only given her virginity to him in the weeks before school ended after he blinded her with the idea that she might be the one. Jacob had been patient but persistent, thoroughly enjoying the company of a few others before and after Bella finally gave in to his pleas. Edward had been working late at the bookstore that night, but Jacob didn't wait to tell him all about it. It made him sick, especially considering all of the times he had been an unwilling accomplice to his roommate's _other_ exploits. Edward couldn't count the instances when he felt obligated to make up excuses for Jacob's whereabouts, sparing Bella's broken heart at the cost of his own.

Edward dated here and there, but it was never anything serious. He just needed a distraction; someone to keep his mind off _her_. It proved difficult, and only got worse as Jacob and Bella's intimacy became more frequent. To make matters worse, Jacob loved to kiss and tell.

And exaggerate.

He didn't lie about everything. Bella did have an exquisite body, but Edward already knew that. He could (and shamelessly had) imagined her tight and wet, and wanted more than anything to taste, touch- hell, _devour_ her. Jacob thought Bella to be soft and gentle, and secretly knew how selfless she was when it came to sex. It didn't make a difference whether she got hers, or didn't.

Which, by the way, she still hadn't.

Ever.

But to hear him tell it, he could have Bella- along with any other female- screaming his name in seconds. He told Bella, there must be something wrong with her.

So consumed with what she thought to be true love, Bella didn't know any better.

By the time summer ended, Bella could hardly stand the thought of another day in Phoenix. Phone calls and text messages from Jacob weren't enough to keep her satiated and she foolishly missed his amateur touch. Bella even found herself longing for Washington's endless forecast of rain and the abundance of greenery. Arizona was too dry, too dull. She flew back to Washington a week early.

Unfortunately, it was the best thing she could have done.

Bella wouldn't have believed it if she didn't actually see it with her own eyes.

_It was just a blow job,_ he told her.

"_It's never happened before, and it'll never happen again."_

She wanted to believe him. So badly, she hoped his words were true.

Jacob had been fighting desperately to win her back ever since. He tried chocolate, and flowers, and even sat through the movie _Pride and Prejudice_ in hopes that it might get him laid. It didn't. The more she refused him, the more he wanted her. It became a game to Jacob, and his latest move involved concert tickets and her favorite band. Even though he didn't like the music, Edward did, and he knew it would be hard for either of his pawns to say no.

Jacob planned to invite them both to the show under the guise of friendship. Knowing Edward, he would undoubtedly do something to upset Bella. When he did, Jacob would come to her rescue. The plan had to work. Jacob was sure of it. If all went his way, he'd be fucking her in the backseat of Edward's Volvo by the end of the night. And if it didn't, he could at least grovel all the way from Portland to Seattle.

Edward had his own plans.

He knew better than to think Jacob had actually changed his ways. And even if by some miracle he had, thought Bella deserved better. It was with protecting her in mind that he agreed to chauffeur the broken couple to Portland. Edward was determined to show Bella a different side of him. She didn't need Jacob. Really, Edward didn't think she _needed_ anyone... but wouldn't necessarily mind if she wanted him.

And Bella, poor Bella. If only she had spent less time with Jacob, maybe she wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess in the first place. For she still knew very few people in Seattle, and found it very hard to make friends. The last thing Bella wanted was to spend an evening with her cheating ex-boyfriend and his asshole of a roommate, but just as Jacob had predicted, she couldn't say no to seeing her favorite band. Still, she didn't want to come off as a doormat.

But if she were being honest with herself, she knew it was only a matter of time before her loneliness would win. She would forgive Jacob, eventually. Her resolve was already weakening.

The kiss Edward witnessed as they picked Bella up from her dorm made him see red. It was only a simple peck; something he'd suffered through a hundred times before. She pulled away before Jacob could deepen it, but Edward knew it was now or never. The motherfucker was winning.

"It's a long drive, but you can sit up front with Edward," Jake offered.

Bella happily complied, welcoming the distance it put between her and her ex. The feeling of Jacob's lips against hers left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. His touch just didn't feel right. Images danced through her head of her boyfriend with another girl, and she became even more convinced- Jacob was lying to her. Edward became the lesser of two evils. It was easy enough to ignore him, after all.

The way his emerald green eyes pierced hers made it a little harder, though.

"So, Bella." The way he said her name caught her off guard. Hell, the fact that he was even _talking_ to her was nothing short of miraculous. "Are you excited for the show tonight?"

"Heck yeah, I'm excited! I've been in love with the guitarist since I was sixteen, so, you know... I'm probably meeting my future husband tonight."

Edward laughed. Jacob did not. "Future husband? That's kind of a stretch, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure it's not impossible, you know?"

"Probably not," Edward said. "You're not going to climb on stage and attack him or anything, are you?"

"Jesus, Edward. What kind of a girl do you think I am? I have way more class than that."

Jake cut in. "Yeah, man. Bella doesn't need to do crazy shit like that to catch a guy's attention."

Edward couldn't argue with that.

"You've always caught mine, babe."

"So has every other girl in the state of Washington," Edward muttered under his breath.

At first, he didn't even realize he'd said the words aloud.

Jacob was practically speechless. "Dude..."

Apologetically, Edward looked over at the girl in his passenger seat. She stared down at the floorboard, trying her hardest to hide any sign of emotion from the boys. Unfortunately, Bella just wasn't a very good actress. So badly, he wanted to touch her. Unfortunately, Jacob beat him to the punch.

"Sorry," Edward said sadly. He wasn't only apologizing for himself, but for Jacob and the ludicrous way he seemed to take her for granted.

After nicely brushing Jacob away, she looked up at Edward and smiled. "It's okay. Besides, I have a much better shot if I wait by the tour buses anyway."

And just like that, Edward and Bella's flirtatious banter continued.

Jacob continued to interject when he could, which wasn't as often as he would have liked. Edward and Bella found a common ground in talking about music, but Jacob didn't know enough about the bands they liked to keep up. They also discussed school, Arizona, and even their families. Bella found it extremely easy to open up, and the two of them almost forgot about the ex-boyfriend in the backseat- no matter how many times he tried to hold Bella's hand.

"Dammit, Ed. Pull over, man. I gotta piss," Jacob demanded two and a half hours into the trip.

"Dude, we're like thirty minutes away. Can't you wait?"

Jacob groaned. "No, I can't. Come on, I'll make it quick."

Suddenly eager to escape Jacob's presence, if only for a few seconds, Edward exited the highway and sought out the nearest convenience store. The Volvo still had plenty of gas, so he didn't bother filling up. He simply waited with Bella as Jacob rushed inside.

"I should just leave the motherfucker here," Edward said as soon as he was out of sight.

"What?" Bella asked. "Here? Why?"

He couldn't understand why she seemed so concerned. "Bella, I'm being serious for a second. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Please, just... whatever you do, don't give him another chance. He doesn't fucking deserve it."

To say she was caught off guard would have been an understatement. Bella suddenly remembered who she was talking to- the boy who, until a couple of hours ago, barely acknowledged her existence. What business of his was it? And if Edward cared so much, why hadn't he said something to her long ago? Surely, if Jacob had been cheating on her, Edward knew about it. They were roommates, after all.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll just be settling. He doesn't deserve you."

She argued weakly. "I'm not settling. I never said I was going to take him back and I really don't see how it's any of your business anyway."

"It's not." He knew she was right, but Edward was hellbent and nothing was going to stop him from making sure his point was heard loud and clear. "Promise me, Bella. I can't count the number of times he's cheated on you. He'll do it again."

As Edward confirmed her worst fears, Bella went on the defense. "Wow, Just wow. You're kind of ridiculous, you know that? Why should I even bother listening to you anyway? You've been an asshole to me from the first time we met! Fuck off," she spat.

The harshness in her voice elicited pure rage from Edward. "Fine, sweetheart. Have fun sharing your boyfriend's dick with some other chick's throat. And hey, while you're at it, you can offer up a threesome. The motherfucker _loves_ those."

Bella didn't have a comeback for that, and Edward didn't have enough time to apologize either. Jacob returned to the car with a handful of snacks, completely oblivious to what had just transpired.

"Got you a Coke, babe."

Bella smiled at his gesture, still fighting back tears from her argument with Edward. It quickly faded as Jacob handed her a can of _Diet_ Coke, and the tears welling came dangerously close to spilling over.

Edward could only scoff before diverting his attention to the pack of cigarettes in the center console. Bella wasn't in a position where she needed to watch her weight- not at all. If anything, the past few weeks had done a number on her already petite frame. A can of Coke certainly wouldn't kill her and if Jacob were half the man Edward was, he would have been overindulging her with expensive dinners and chocolate.

An awkward silence fell over them, but Jacob never suspected a thing. For the short remainder of their drive, Bella's eyes never left the window, Jacob became occupied with a packet of beef jerky, and Edward smoked the rest of his pack.

At the show, he found a blonde who was more than happy to share hers.

"Everything okay, babe?"

In a moment of weakness, Bella allowed herself to get cozy with Jacob. With his hands at her waist, he kissed her neck as she watched Edward mingle with his slutty new smoking buddy.

Edward's eyes never left Bella's.

Jacob's tone was harsh. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Did you even hear anything I just said?"

She lied to save herself and chanced another glance at Edward. He still glared. "Of course I heard you."

More awkward silence.

"So, do you want to head over to the stage or not?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. But what about Edward?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't we stick together?"

"Why would we?" The obvious dawned on him. "Jesus, Bella. Is there something going on between you two?"

"What? No!" She sounded a little too defensive.

"You're fucking him, aren't you? My fucking roommate! Is that why he wanted his own apartment so badly? So you two could sneak around without me finding out? How long has this been going on?"

Jacob physically forced her to look him in the eye. Edward, still watching from a distance, fought to keep his composure. He was prepared to step in at any second, but knew coming to Bella's aid would only make the situation worse.

"Are you crazy? Listen to yourself!" she seethed, loud enough for Edward to hear. "You're asking me if I'm fucking Edward? Sounds like you're the one with a guilty conscious!"

Bella hit the nail on the head. Jacob _did_ feel guilty for the one night stand he'd had the night before- but not guilty enough to erase the chick's number from his phone.

The music suddenly began, sparing Jacob and saving Bella from what she already knew to be true.

A few seconds later, Edward joined them by the stage. The music was almost deafening, but none of them seemed to mind. Bella focused all of her attention on the stage, keeping a healthy distance from her ex. The tension from earlier was almost gone- but definitely not forgotten.

A song ended, followed by another. Edward waited through almost an entire set list for the perfect moment- a few seconds of distraction. The encore came before he finally got his chance. With Bella's eyes glued to the stage, Jacob's attention drifted to another girl.

Edward knew it was now or never.

He grabbed Bella by the hand and began to weave his way out of the crowd; past scores of rowdy twenty-somethings and further away from Jacob. Bella didn't resist. She did her best to keep up with Edward's superhuman pace. He didn't stop until they were all the way outside the venue and down the street.

"Edward-"

He cut her off. "You deserve better."

In the entrance to a darkened alley, Edward pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"Bella," he whispered, only pulling away long enough to say her name. His hands found the small of her back and hers awkwardly rested against his chest. Edward kissed Bella again, harder, hoping she wouldn't push him away. When she didn't, his tongue brushed her soft lips, silently begging for permission to taste her.

"Jesus, Edward. Your heart is pounding."

_Of course_ it was pounding. Edward wasn't sure if his heart could beat any faster. Never before had he been so bold with a girl. And knowing that girl was Bella- knowing she still might reject him... the thought was absolutely terrifying. To make matters worse, surely Jacob had noticed their absence by now. He was probably looking for them, and if they were found, Edward would be totally fucked. Jacob was one big motherfucker.

Bella initiated another kiss.

She couldn't get over the way Edward felt. His hands, his lips... the feeling of his body against hers as he pressed them against the brick. Never had she experienced anything so powerful. Even the lingering taste of his cigarettes became desirable. No longer did she feel angry with Jacob, herself, or anyone else for that matter. Quite the opposite, actually- Bella felt happy. _Wanted._

"Want to get out of here?" she whispered against his lips.

He didn't want to ask, but couldn't shake the obligation. "What about Jake?"

"Fuck him. I'm sure he can find a ride home with his new friend."

Needless to say, the ride back to Seattle was _very_ different than the trip to Portland.

Edward made the three hour trip in under two and a half, but it was well after midnight by the time he unlocked the deadbolt to his apartment and welcomed Bella inside. Neither of them seemed to notice the time. They hardly noticed _anything_; only each other. 173 miles of kisses and caressing the inside of Bella's thigh had taken a toll on Edward's sanity, and when she began to unzip his jeans midway between Longview and Olympia, it took every last ounce of self control in his body to ask her to stop. He knew, no matter how long, Bella would be worth the wait.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

He told her _everything_. By the time they made it into Seattle, Bella knew Edward had feelings for her from day one. She knew everything Jake had done, all of the lies he told. Edward hated knowing he'd allowed Bella to endure that. So many times, he reiterated the fact that she deserved so much better. She trusted him.

Like a true gentleman, Edward offered to take her home.

"We can just... go to your apartment instead."

Edward knew she wasn't _that_ type of girl. She didn't randomly go home with guys. It made the fact that she was standing in his living room all the more unbelievable. Bella took in her surroundings- the tiny kitchen, Edward's hand-me-down couch, and the misplaced x-Box controller on the coffee table- as Edward waited to wake up from what was surely a dream.

"I like your place," she said sincerely. She'd pick an apartment over her tiny dorm room any day.

"It's usually pretty lonely," he confessed.

"Roommates kinda suck though," she smiled.

He couldn't argue there.

An awkward silence fell over them, the result of far too much anticipation. It was as if they both knew exactly what would happen next, even if they didn't necessarily know how they'd get there. Bella's phone buzzed for the thousandth time- Jacob, of course. Again, she ignored him, her attention totally focused on Edward.

Very slowly, his lips brushed hers. This kiss wasn't rushed- they had all night. Edward wasn't quick to wrap Bella in his arms, though he did it eventually. He knew as soon he allowed the frenzy in his veins to overcome him, he would lose all of the self-discipline he had left.

Boldly, Bella began to loosen his belt. Edward carried her to his bedroom and shed most of their clothes in the process. Bella was nearly naked when they fell back on Edward's already unmade bed.

His imagination hadn't done her justice. Neither had Jacob.

"Wow," he gasped, gazing at her black t-shirt bra as if it held the secret to eternal life. His lips met her collarbone as he undid the clasps behind her back. She helped him shed the silky fabric and giggled as he gawked at her small but jaunty lady bits.

Jacob _never_ looked at her in the same way as Edward did- as if he actually loved her. She pushed the thought out of her head as quickly as it came. Love?

Edward did love her, even if he didn't quite realize it yet.

As the attention of his mouth remained on Bella's chest, his hands began to go lower.

And lower.

Outside her panties.

Then, in.

Dripping.

For _him_.

Edward's thoughts were no longer coherent as he dipped a finger inside the tightest girl he'd ever felt. His lips traveled back to hers as he readied himself to massage her clit.

"Edward, stop," she whispered.

Immediately, he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I just mean, you don't have to keep doing _that_."

He smiled. "Why not?"

"It doesn't work."

"Doesn't work?"

Of course, Jacob never wanted to waste his time with it. There was something wrong with Bella, remember?

"I don't get off."

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in.

"Wait," Edward clarified. "You don't get off like that, or you don't get off?"

Bella couldn't help but feel like she might be ruining the moment for him. She repeated, "I don't get off. Ever."

"Bull shit," he blurted out. He wasn't actually responding to Bella- but to Jacob and all of the times he exploited her.

He didn't bother mentioning how many times Jake lied about bringing Bella to the brink.

"Sorry," she apologized, shifting her eyes away from his.

He shifted them back. "Sweetheart, what are you sorry for? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she sighed.

"Bella," he warned, taking the liberty to remove her panties. She hoped he'd forgotten about it already, but the tips of his fingers brushed her stubborn nub again. "Just relax, baby. I'm going to make this good for you, I promise."

Hell-bent.

Edward didn't care if it took two minutes or two hours. Bella was going to get hers before he allowed himself to get his. An eye for an eye.

An o for an o, really.

"Ohh," she finally moaned, her entire world going black. She felt the sensation of Edward's tongue everywhere- from where it began, to the pit in her stomach, and even in her finger tips as they dug into his scalp. It had only been a few minutes since Edward first tasted his lover. And certainly, he didn't expect _this_ to happen so soon.

He almost wondered if she was faking it.

He knew from the way she quivered, she wasn't.

Edward allowed himself to savor Bella for a few more seconds before retracing the path his tongue had made minutes earlier. His body weight rested on his elbows, and his eyes scrutinized hers.

The smirk on Edward's face could only be rivaled by the smile on Bella's.

"Wow," she breathed. Her hands drifted to the button on Edward's jeans. His shirt had disappeared somewhere out in the hallway, leaving nothing else between them. He hesitated.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

_Translation: don't do this just to piss Jacob off._

"I want to. Don't you?"

Of course he did.

_Only for the right reasons._

He didn't respond. He didn't want to risk saying _anything_ that might further ruin the moment. And if Bella _was_ fucking him to get back at Jacob, he decided he'd rather remain blissfully unaware.

Edward shifted his weight, rolling far enough over to retrieve a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand. Bella almost mistook his movements for rejection. As soon as Edward tore off one of the foil packets, she realized he wasn't saying no.

...but that he also didn't trust where she'd been.

It wasn't Bella who Edward didn't trust. He knew all about the things Jacob had done. Every sleezy girl at the U of W had found their way into Jacob's arms at one time or another. And even though Bella was far too paranoid about getting pregnant to allow Jacob to go bare, she didn't have that same fear with Edward. Her birth control was enough reassurance, but how was Edward supposed to know that?

She didn't bother telling him she'd already been tested, but watched as he removed the rest of his clothes.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "You're big."

He smiled, knowing Bella had only been with one other man. If she thought he was big, what did that say about Jake? Her fingers trailed down his stomach, only lightly touching his dick. The last time Bella had sex was before summer began three months ago. As she recalled, Jake had been a tight fit.

And Edward was _way_ bigger than that.

She watched as he rolled the repugnant rubber from tip to base.

"Ready?" he whispered against her lips. Bella moaned as he teased her entrance, effectively answering the question.

It took several gentle thrusts before he made it all the way in.

Several gentle thrusts; every single one of them rubbing Bella in all the right ways. He stilled himself for a few seconds, allowing her to stretch to his length... or so he told himself.

Truthfully, he hadn't lost the size contest, and he didn't want to lose the stamina competition either. It didn't help that Bella was way better than he could have ever imagined.

Tighter, too.

"Fuck, baby," he muttered in between very passionate kisses.

He wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

Bella found Edward to be a far more compatible lover than Jacob. She didn't feel overpowered by brawny muscles, nor did she think Edward was trying exclusively to cater to his own needs. Bella felt his passion in every kiss, every move he made to go deeper. So intense were Edward's movements that Bella quickly felt herself coming undone. With every thrust, the muscles in her abdomen felt a little tighter.

The second orgasm proved to be much more powerful than the first.

"Edward," she almost screamed. "Oh my God, Edward!"

Even with the condom between them, Edward felt the way her muscles contracted around him. And hearing his name amid the throes of passion? It proved to be too overwhelming, and Edward fell right over the edge with her.

He wasn't sure he would ever come like that again.

Suddenly, Edward was exhausted. He kissed Bella one more time and rolled over, removing the condom from his dick. He tied it and threw it into the trash can a few feet away from the bed.

Bella sat up and began looking for her clothes. Jacob never liked for her to stay. She could only assume Edward would feel the same way.

"I can get you a t-shirt," he offered.

"That's okay," she said, grabbing the clothes in the hallway. "But, um, I'm going to need a ride home."

His fears from earlier returned- Bella _was_ using him.

He motioned at the space between them. "Bella, what was this to you?"

She didn't quite know how to answer. She knew from the ride home how much Edward cared about her. Wasn't it pretty clear she felt the same way?

"It was... I don't know, what was it?"

"The best night of my existence, for one. Why are you in such a rush for it to end?"

Bella still didn't understand where Edward was coming from. His words, _best night of my existence_ echoed in her head. "Really? The best night?"

"When I take you home, it'll be over, won't it?" he asked sadly, ignoring everything else.

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you don't want to stay."

"Don't want to?" She scoffed. "Edward, I didn't think I had a say-so in the matter."

"What? Why?"

"Jacob told me guys needed their space. _Especially_ after sex."

"You're fucking kidding, right? Your decision to leave is based on something _Jacob_ said?"

She shrugged. It's not like she knew any better.

"Please come back to bed, sexy naive girl," he teased. "But turn off the light first. Oh, and use any of my shit you want. I'll even let you use the good pillow under one condition."

She eyed him curiously. "What condition?"

He flashed a very cheesy grin. "Take back what you said about that _stupid_ guitarist. I'm so much better than him anyway."

Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms minutes later, never having taken back anything.

"Bella," Edward whispered the next morning, nudging her awake.

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Wake up, sweetheart."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9:00. I made you breakfast."

Bella perked up at the thought. She was starving. After all, the only thing she'd had last night was a Diet Coke.

And she didn't even like Diet Coke.

She sat up as Edward held the plate of toaster strudels in front of her. Maybe he had exaggerated a little when he told her he _made_ breakfast. He did stick them in the toaster, though. And the icing? It was _all_ him. Every last letter. Bella read the message scribbled across two poorly toasted pastries.

_Be my girlfriend?_

He even drew a fucking smiley face.

It mirrored the smile on his face.

"Well?" Edward said.

She laughed. "Where did you even get this much icing? You must have used the whole box!"

Edward shrugged. "Just four packets."

She looked over at his nightstand. Another plate revealed two plain strudels. She snatched them, stacking each one on top of her own.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Sharing the icing. I wouldn't want my _boyfriend_ to feel deprived."

Bella's phone buzzed somewhere in the distance, ending their happy moment. Edward stood up and retrieved it from across the room. The display revealed several missed calls and text messages, all from one person.

Because Jacob didn't get his girlfriend back.

And he didn't find a ride home.

He wasn't invited to Bella and Edward's wedding the following summer- not that he would have gone anyway.

Jacob didn't even graduate from the University of Washington. Then again, neither did Bella. She had a daughter instead. Bella never once doubted her decision to chose Edward.

And Edward- he never stopped telling Bella she deserved better.


	4. Prompt 9: Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 09 Friction

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"The clay needs more water."

Edward reached past Bella, grabbing the sponge from the slip. As usual, he squeezed a little too hard. Droplets of water ricocheted off the wheel head.

She laughed. "If you like ceramics so much, maybe you should change your major."

"I only like doing ceramics with you. Besides, we can't both be art majors. One of us needs to be able to pay the bills."

"Keep telling yourself that. We'll be gone in a few years anyway."

They always are.

He kissed her cold cheek. "I much prefer works of art made from stone anyhow."


	5. Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

_I wish I could eat up your sadness._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Oh, Edward...

The paramedics just left. You were still unresponsive. The big, burly one said I came home just in the nick of time— a few more minutes and it would have been too late. He still doesn't know if they can save you. It all depends on how many you took. Your note didn't give us much to go off of, and Alice didn't find the empty pill bottle in our bathroom trash can until after they'd already taken you away.

They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance.

We're not family. I'm only your fiancée. They don't know about the little one I'm carrying. Neither do you. I only found out this afternoon. It explains so much; the cravings, the mood swings, and why I can't stop throwing up. I'm so sorry. I never thought... we were always so careful. I took my birth control religiously. How was I supposed to know antibiotics would knock it out of whack? I'm only twenty-two years old. I'm not a fucking doctor.

Now I know why I've been so neurotic these past couple of weeks. You were right. It _is_ me. You weren't being too overprotective and I shouldn't have gotten all defensive when you asked me to skip my biology lecture this morning. I was wrong when I told you I could take care of myself. I didn't know.

I'm so sorry I left.

It was just a stupid fight. I said things I didn't mean. You have to know that, right? After I stormed out, I drove straight to your sister's apartment. She talked me down, helped figure things out. I swear, Alice must be psychic or something. She acted as if my... condition was the most obvious thing in the world. I didn't even want to take the test, but she insisted. I knew I had to tell you before you did something stupid.

I'm pregnant and now it's too late.

Oh Edward... How could you?

This is all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so clumsy, we wouldn't have so many goddamn pain killers lurking around the house.

And maybe if I hadn't gotten strep throat, my birth control would have worked. And if I hadn't gotten pregnant, I wouldn't be having these stupid fucking mood swings. We'd be okay and you'd... you'd... you'd...

"Bella, come on, we have to go!"

I used your phone to text message Alice. There's no way I can make it to the hospital on my own. I'm too emotional. Seeing you, barely breathing, pale and blue, I knew something wasn't right. And when you didn't wake up immediately, I saw the note you left on our coffee table. It took six minutes for 911 to show up. For six minutes, I stared at your almost lifeless body, praying you'd take another breath. There were times when I wasn't so sure it would happen.

You could be dead right now, and I wouldn't even know.

Alice called your parents. She knew to warn your dad. He's working the ER this afternoon, but you already knew that. Carlisle is probably with you now, helping you fight for your life. The life you don't even want, apparently. The one with me and the baby. The life I'll now have to endure alone, because you'll be dead. And even if you aren't, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you've done.

I can't help but get angry.

"It was just a stupid fucking fight," I say, reaching for your hand. You remain motionless. Your skin is still so cold and clammy. The doctors say you're stable for now. It's been an hour since they finished pumping your stomach, but you still haven't come around. Carlisle thinks it could be a while— the Percocet stayed in your system too long. Too many pills absorbed into your blood stream, and it's hard to determine what the damage will be when you do finally wake up.

"Please wake up," I beg.

Your mom and dad wanted to give me a few minutes alone with you. They know everything now; I had to tell them about the fight. I called my dad, too. He isn't happy about the baby, obviously, but he knows better than to lecture me about it now. I have much bigger things to worry about. Like, will my child's father have permanent brain damage? We still haven't gotten the results from your MRI back. Carlisle mentioned something about the possibility of organ failure, too. You might still get your wish, Edward. You might die without knowing you're going to be a father.

I squeeze your hand a little tighter. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

There. Now you know. You don't respond. I don't know why I expected you to. It's not like you can hear me, anyway. You're off in another world, sleeping too deep, and I'm here, listening to the sounds of your monitors. I'm half-way convinced your heartbeat rose, but I think I'm probably going crazy. I'm mentally exhausted and I haven't had anything to eat all day. Even still, I can't even fathom leaving this chair.

I need to leave you. I can't live like this.

"Why did you do this, Edward? Why? What am I supposed to do?"

Still nothing. It feels like we're arguing. I talk, you listen.

I keep talking. "I kind of hate you right now."

I don't mean that.

I backtrack. "I love should be the happiest moment of our lives, Edward. We should be out looking for a bigger apartment and dreaming up ridiculously stupid baby names. You shouldn't be here."

I remember this morning, and the way I said I didn't need you.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

It was just a stupid fight.

"Please fight," I whisper. "I can't do this alone."

A few minutes later, your mother and sister join me. We're breaking the ICU's two-visitor limit, but no one says anything. Everyone knows how important family is to Doctor Cullen. They don't dare question him.

Alice and Esme do their best to make me feel better. I wonder how much of it is an act. They must blame me for what I've caused. Why wouldn't they? We make idle conversation about the baby, trying to focus on the positive. Your mother asks if I've considered moving the wedding up. I don't have the heart to tell her I might be cancelling it all together.

We wait.

For hours, we're mesmerized by the rise and fall of your chest. You don't seem so pale now. Your hands feel warmer, too. The doctors come and go. Every few minutes, your dad stops by. Mine calls fifty times. I can tell by the reluctance in his voice, he wants to talk to me about my options. Charlie's just not sure how to approach the subject. I avoid it at all costs.

It's late, and I'm alone the first time you stir. I haven't left your side since I arrived. The food Alice brought has mostly gone to waste because honestly, the idea of eating makes me feel sick to my stomach. I feel far worse than I did this morning when you begged me to stay home.

I've puked three times since we got here.

You're only conscious for a few seconds, and the nurse just so happens to be in the room. I barely have enough time to ask if you feel better.

"Phentally, not mysically," you tell me.

The nurse laughs. I suppose it answers my question well enough. She tells me you'll be in and out for a while. You drift off again, and so do I. The chair is uncomfortable, and it's hard to sleep with so much on my mind. I wake up as the nurses continually make their rounds, and your dad comes back around nine thirty with something new for me to eat. I spend forty-five minutes convincing him I'm okay to spend the night with you, and he doesn't leave until I've finished an entire slice of pizza.

"It's okay if you have to leave him," he tells me on his way out.

I'm not sure if he means for the night or for good.

The debate within me rages, and my father's words from earlier repeat in my head._ It's okay to come home, kiddo._

Eventually, I lose the will to fight. I'm exhausted. The chair becomes intolerable, and I miss our bed. I stand up and turn off the lights. Hesitating by the door frame, I know I can go. No one will blame me. I have options.

I'm in tears again as I sink into the mattress. Subconsciously, your body shifts to accommodate mine. It's the most you've moved in hours. The bed isn't much better than the chair, but I already feel better by your side. The thought makes me feel guilty, but I try to push it to the back of my head. I should be absolutely repulsed by you right now. You are the cause of my problems— of _all_ of my problems. Comfort shouldn't be so easily found in your arms. I'm supposed to be leaving you, like how you wanted to leave me.

You drift awake long enough to kiss my forehead. Then, you mention something about vampires and fall back into a lull.

My own dreams are almost as far fetched. We're walking through a forest. You pause. I listen as you tell me you're leaving. I don't understand, and the explanation you give is cryptic and vague. I try to ask questions, but get no answers. Even after you're long gone, I'm still trying to argue. Suddenly, it's night and I'm lost. After what feels like ages of wandering, I finally lie down and surrender myself to the darkness. You never gave me a say-so, and I never got the opportunity to tell you about the baby.

After a few more hours of nightmares, I give up. The clock says it's a little past 6:00 am, and I desperately have to pee.

You're awake when I crawl back into bed.

"I thought you left me," you whisper.

"How many times have you woken up?"

You don't know, but I can gather that this isn't the only time you've opened your eyes.

"I'm here. I just had to pee, that's all."

"Oh."

"I can go," I offer. I realize, you might not want me here. Your grip on my waist barely tightens and I notice you're as weak physically as you are emotionally. We're quiet for a few moments. When you finally speak again, your voice is quiet and raspy.

"Bella, I have to ask you something, but I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

I don't say it, but I think that ship already sailed.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I nod. A yes is barely able to escape my lips. I don't smile.

"I thought I might've dreamed that."

We're silent again as I let the news sink in. For a few seconds, I wonder if you've gone back to sleep. You seem better now, and I know I should tell a nurse. I decide to wait a little longer, prolonging the moment. It's been over thirteen hours since the overdose, and for the moment, it almost seems as if it never even happened.

"I got laid off today," you tell me. "It's still today, right?"

"I think you mean yesterday."

"You broke up with me."

"I didn't—" I don't finish, because I'm still not sure I can take you back.

"They said they didn't want to do it. They hate to see me go, but the—" you pause, struggling to find the word. When your mind draws a blank, and you start a new sentence instead. "They don't have enough business to keep me busy."

I'm furious again. I know I shouldn't pull away from you, but I do it anyway. To think, I almost lost you over pride. "You have enough money in savings to support us for the next fifteen years, but you decided to kill yourself because you lost your stupid fucking job?"

"On the same day my fiancee threw her engagement ring in my face and told me she could take care of herself."

Clearly, you aren't having any problems with short term memory. You look down at my ring finger and notice it isn't bare. I'm so angry, I wish I'd never put the ring back on.

The nurse comes in and comments on how much higher your blood pressure seems now. She asks how you're feeling, and through gritted teeth, you tell her you're fine. She gives me a curious look but doesn't press the matter. The doctor will be in soon, and so will breakfast. She leaves as my stomach growls. I'm starving.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't so sure I'd get a chance."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to die."

I remember what the doctor said about the lingering possibility of liver failure. "I hope you don't."

A few seconds later, you warn me you're about to be sick. I have barely enough time to grab the plastic receptacle from your tray. My stomach is already weak, and when you puke, I make a run for the bathroom. You'd think I'd be used to throwing up by now, but it hasn't gotten any easier. I hate knowing you're doing it too, because I know it means your body is still in distress. I take a few seconds to rinse my mouth and wash my face before getting one of the nurses. She washes out the bin and gives you a cup of water and one of those mouthwash swabs to freshen up. You're quiet until she leaves us alone again. I wonder if your eyes are watering because you were sick or if you're upset.

I kiss your forehead. "I still love you."

Your lips pucker and I kiss you again, hoping the puny sponge was enough to kill all of the germs.

"Thanks," you say against my lips. "I love you, too."

I lie back down, and you fall out of consciousness again.

The next time I'm woken up, the room is illuminated by the dim glow of an overcast Washington day. You're puking again, all over yourself and barely missing me. I hit the call button, knowing at the very least, you'll need a change of clothes. I can tell you're disgusted with yourself. This isn't like you at all. It's still hard to believe we're here— that you would do something so stupid. We've poured our hearts out to each other over the year and a half. I thought I knew everything about you, but I was wrong. I never dreamed you'd be capable of trying to take your own life.

Carlisle and Esme stop by around ten. They weep when they notice you're awake. I know you're uncomfortable by the way you try to shift the attention off yourself. Your hand, the one with the IV, slips under my sweatshirt and caresses my bare stomach.

"I'm going to be a dad," you proudly announce. It's the happiest I've seen you all day, and the first time we've mentioned my condition since early this morning.

"We know, Edward. We're so happy for you two," Esme gushes. Even though her excitement for the baby is obvious, Edward seems upset she already knows.

Carlisle and another doctor tell us you're recovering better than expected, but they still want to monitor you for at least two more days. They're still worried about heart attacks and liver failure. You seem cooperative, but when they start talking about mental health facilities, everything about your attitude shifts.

"Why can't I just go home?"

"It doesn't work like that, honey," Esme explains. "We want you to get the help you need."

"I don't need help. I'm not stupid enough to try something like that again." He looks to me for help. "Bella?"

"She's right. Look, Edward. I hate putting it like this, but if we're going to be together, you're going to have to do this."

"No."

"There are places in the area, son. You won't be far, and it'll only be for a week or two. We'll be able to visit everyday, and when it's over with, you and Bella will be able to move on."

"Carlisle is right."

You look at me like I'm some sort of a traitor. I ask everyone to give us a few minutes alone. I have things to say, and I don't want to humiliate us by allowing everyone else to hear. They comply, and as soon as we're alone, you beg me to let you come home.

I grab your hand for support. Honestly, I have no idea if I'll be able to finish my next sentence. "I need some time to figure out what I want."

"You... what? Are you breaking up with me?"

I nod. My voice is shaky. "I love you. You're the father of my child, and no matter what happens, I'll always want you to be a part of my life. But for now, I need some time to focus on what's best for the baby, and I'm praying you'll do the same."

"Please don't do this."

"This isn't the end, Edward. Or, at least, it doesn't have to be. I'll still wear my ring. I'll visit you every day, and when you're finished with treatment, we can take things from there. I won't give up on you as long as you don't give up on yourself."

I kiss you, my lips lingering for far longer than necessary. Desperately, I'm hoping this isn't our last kiss. With great reluctance, you agree to check into a mental health facility in Tacoma.

"Thanks," you say, pulling the brand new checkered Vans from the sack. When we checked you in yesterday, the orderly threw a shit fit about your shoe laces. Apparently, they're dangerous. People try to suffocate themselves with shoe laces. I think it's ridiculous, but then I remember where you are and why you're here.

We're sitting by ourselves in the far corner of the recreation room. Visiting hours are from five to six everyday, and it takes almost an hour for me to get here. You look better than you did yesterday, but you're still working to get your strength back. You don't look sick anymore— just sad. I grab your hand.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"I didn't."

"Why?"

"Too uncomfortable. I fucking hate this place."

"It's just thirteen more days," I remind you.

"Did you sleep at the apartment last night?"

"No," I say sadly. I don't want to lie, but I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Honestly, I think I'd be happy if I never stepped foot in it again.

"Alice's?"

I shake my head. I'm prepared for the worst. You're going to be furious. "Jake's."

You repeat his name as if he's some sort of diseased animal and pull your hand away from mine. You hate my best friend. I know that. He's had a crush on me since before we met, but I've never been interested in him like that. Our only date, back in high school, ended in a total disaster. "I stayed at Jake's because I needed to get away from the situation."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"He took the couch."

"I'll bet he's happy you broke up with me."

"Edward," I admonish. It's time to change the subject. "My first appointment is tomorrow morning."

"Great. Maybe you can take Jake."

I know you're hurt, and maybe in some sick part of my subconscious, I did decide to spend the night at his house to piss you off. I probably won't stay with him again, though. The night didn't end well. He doesn't think I should take you back. Jake offered to take me to get an abortion, and we ended up giving each other the cold shoulder for most of the night.

"Nothing happened," I tell you.

"It's not like we're together anyway," you remind me for what seems like the fiftieth time.

I try to change the subject again. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Reading. Thinking. Group therapy. Ceramics."

I laugh. "Ceramics?"

"It's supposed to be relaxing."

"Is it?"

"I guess so. Will you stay at our apartment tonight?"

"Probably not," I answer honestly. "I told Alice I'd be over around eight."

This seems to make you feel better. You reach for my hand again. "How are you feeling?"

"Today hasn't been so bad. Your mom gave me some advice on how to combat the morning sickness. My emotions are still all over the place, but I guess that's to be expected."

You tell me you're sorry again, and for a while, we focus on the baby. It's kind of exciting to make plans, and everything feels normal until I realize where we are. After a few minutes, you pull me closer and try to kiss me. I move away.

"Edward," I warn. We've gotten too caught up in the moment.

"Sorry," you apologize begrudgingly. I feel guilty and kiss your cheek. Our hour is almost over and I have to leave.

"I love you," I say, promising I'll be back tomorrow. You tell me you love me and ask if I'll allow just one more kiss. I agree, as long as it's only on the cheek. While I'm retrieving my belongings from the front desk, I watch as one of the other patients takes my spot next to you and strikes up a conversation.

My phone has four missed calls and six text messages from Jake. He's begging for forgiveness, but I'm so sick of hearing "I'm sorry." I wish I'd never gone to him with my problems. Venting to Jake was definitely a mistake, but there's not much I can do about it now. I should have known he'd try to turn me against you. I'm disgusted at myself, and even more repulsed by the thought of the strawberry blonde I saw talking to my boyfriend.

Then I remember you're not my boyfriend.

I'm upset again by the time I get to Alice's. The scenarios in my head are endless. I never even asked about your roommate. Was it that woman? Should I be the one worried about being left for good? Alice tries to convince me, no mental health facility would house two mentally unstable patients of the opposite sex in the same room. She tells me how much you love me and how you'd never even fathom hurting me like that— especially not now. I don't believe her.

Alice comes with me to my appointment, and it goes wonderfully. I'm actually ten weeks pregnant and due right before my birthday. The doctor soothed my fears about taking birth control, and assured me the baby should be fine now that I've stopped. I can't wait to tell you. It all seems real now, and my first ultrasound is in a couple of weeks.

I'm ecstatic as I head in to visit you, but everything changes when I see you laughing with the crazy blond girl. I know she likes you. I wonder what she's in for— it would be so easy to bond over being thrown into such a shit hole. An unwanted scenario flashes before my eyes of us in the future. I'm dropping my daughter off at your house, but _she_ answers the door instead.

"Hey," you say, pulling me back from the horror. She makes no move to leave your side, but you stand up and pull me into your arms. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Blond chick gives me the stink eye. You pull away, probably assuming I'll be mad if you don't.

"Baby's great," I tell you. "I'm due September tenth. My first ultrasound is in a couple of weeks."

Your eyes light up. "Can I go?"

"Of course."

You lead us over to a more private area, away from the blond girl. Our hands remain intertwined, but I can't hold in my jealousy.

"Who is she?" I ask, nodding my head in the direction of your new friend.

"Her name is Tanya. She checked in a few days before me."

"Wonderful."

"Bella," you scold. "Don't be like that."

"So, what's she in for?"

You're uncomfortable now. "She has problems with addiction."

"Even better," I say.

"She told me the cops found her in an alley. She was... doing things... for drugs."

"Well, she certainly seems to be honing in on you, doesn't she?"

"I don't belong here," you say. I couldn't agree more. "But I have to admit, I kind of like seeing you jealous."

I scoff. "Stop being an asshole."

"So, how's Jacob?" you say smugly.

"I don't know. I haven't said much to him since he offered to help me with the abortion."

"You're fucking kidding me, right? You're not considering—"

I don't let you finish. "No, I'm not. He said you were trying to scare me into staying with you with the whole suicide thing. Jake thinks I should get away from you while I still can."

"That's bullshit."

"I know."

Because people who use suicide as a way to get attention usually talk about it first. They don't take a fistful of pills without telling anyone. You didn't want me to find you until it was too late. You never expected to wake up.

"I just wish I could go back and change that stupid fucking day."

I agree, but I'm sick of talking about it. I just want to be happy, if it's even possible anymore. "So, we're definitely going to need a bigger apartment before September, don't you think?"

"Definitely," he smiles widely. "Maybe even a house."

I sigh. "And I guess I'll have to get rid of my truck."

"Well, it's about fucking time, sweetheart."

We smile at each other, and for the first time since Monday, I see the light at the end of the tunnel.

The next twelve days are very much the same. Mostly, we're positive, but we have our moments. Much to your relief and mine, Tanya checks herself out after your fifth day. You were getting tired of her constant harassment, and I was getting tired of the stink eye. She begs for your number, but you don't give it out. Coke addicts just aren't your type, you tell me. You prefer English majors with sore nipples— not that you've seen or felt my nipples lately anyway. I complain about them everyday, though, and you just stare at me like a lost puppy dog.

We're still on a break, but it's getting easier. On the night before you're released, I surprise you with a real kiss.

While you're out-processing, the psychologist sets you up with a few out-patient sessions. He also writes you a prescription for Lexapro, which you've been taking since you arrived. I know you're not super excited about continuing the medication, but the next words out of my mouth help push the negativity out of your mind.

"Can you give us a good recommendation for pre-martial counselling?"

We hold hands as I drive home— back to the apartment I dread so much. I've managed to mostly avoid it for the past two weeks, but it doesn't seem so bad when you're with me. We'll be moving soon enough, I decide. I cut off the engine to the truck, and neither of us make a move to exit.

"Can I take you out tonight?" you ask.

I nod and smile. You sigh in relief, and I can't believe the thought of asking me out actually made you nervous. "Great. Um, I'll pick you up from Alice's at six?"

"Oh," I say sadly. I didn't realize you didn't want to spend the day with me.

"Relax, baby. I just have a few things to take care of first, and it kind of ruins the element of surprise if you're with me, you know?"

I nod. You lean over and kiss me before getting out of the car, and I try not to focus on the fact that I've just left my possibly suicidal boyfriend alone in our apartment. Again. At least I flushed all of the pain pills when I stopped by to get clothes last week.

On the way to your sister's, Jake calls to see if you're out of the loony bin yet. I tell him to fuck off.

Alice acts weird all afternoon. She makes a big production of our date, demanding we shop for a new outfit and giving me a pregnancy friendly make-over. I feel like a human Barbie Doll by the time six o'clock rolls around, but Alice insists Mattel would _never_ market a knocked up Barbie.

"It's not like we weren't getting married anyway," I remind her just as you come to the door.

You've gotten a hair cut since this morning, and from the looks of it, a new shirt too. I wonder if it's some sort of weird Cullen thing to buy new clothes for dates. Your sister steals you away from me for a hug. It's obvious how much she's missed you. I ask if maybe she and Jasper would like to join us this evening, but she politely turns my offer down. You ask if I'm ready to leave.

In the Volvo, I ask what you've done all day. You've been busy, you say. We eat dinner first because I'm absolutely starving, and afterwards you tell me there's a surprise. My stomach is in knots as you drive back towards our apartment, but you turn into a newer complex a few streets down. We walk hand in hand to the door of Apartment 106B. I conclude, it must be their display unit.

"So hear me out," you say, putting a key into the door. I wait for you to continue, but you lead me inside without another word.

I take in my surroundings. The apartment has wood floors, and a spacious living room opens into the kitchen area. The counter tops are granite, and the appliances look brand new. Everything in the apartment does, actually. The furniture even has the tags attached, and I wonder if the complex cheats by returning demo furniture before the ninety day mark.

"I want a fresh start."

"Me too," I agree. "I like it. Where are the bedrooms?"

We walk down the hallway. The first bedroom appears to be a master. The bed has rose petals draped across the gold comforter, and fake candles light up the nightstand.

"Fire hazard," you explain.

I laugh. "They really take their demo units seriously around here, don't they?"

We pause in the door frame of the second bedroom. The room is empty, with the exception of a pastel yellow rocking chair. A stuffed frog rests in the chair. Suddenly, I'm not so sure of where we are.

"I didn't think you'd want to go back to the old apartment. It was going to be too small anyway."

"This is our apartment?"

You nod. "It's only temporary. When I get settled in at a new job, we'll buy a house."

"But where's all of our furniture?"

"I told you, I want a fresh start. I figured the only thing you'd really want to help decorate would be the baby's room."

I continue familiarizing myself with our new home— the bathrooms, closets and kitchen. This apartment must be at least three times the size of our last, and it looks like you've already covered most of the basics. We even have eggs. I smile, knowing you really were listening when I mentioned my cravings the other day.

You're standing in the living room with your hands in your pockets looking nervous, like you think I'm going to run for the front door at any second— as if I would rather be anywhere other than this perfect apartment, with my not-so-perfect soulmate. I drop my bag on the floor and crash into your arms at what feels like lightning speed.

I've missed your kisses over the past few weeks; the ones you give when you're not holding anything back. I can't help myself. I begin to work my hands down the buttons of your shirt, and you carry me towards our brand new bedroom. When our shirts come completely off, I revel in the feeling of warmth. You're not cold anymore; not dying. Quite the opposite— you feel very much alive. Our movements become more and more rushed. Two weeks has been too long without you, and we quickly slip between the brand new sheets.

You enter me, and I'm suddenly very aware of the intensity radiating around us. This is the first time we've been together since we found out about our little one. We have a lot to celebrate.

We also have a lot to make up for.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, but I'm so tired of hearing that. I don't want you to be sorry anymore. It was just a stupid fight. It wasn't worth ending anything over— not our relationship, definitely not your life.

Not when it's only just begun.

The next morning, we stare in awe at the image of our baby on the ultrasound screen. The technician tell us the heartbeat is strong, and I can't even begin to grasp the idea that we were able to create life. On the way home, you tell me you can't believe you almost destroyed your own.


	6. Prompt 7: Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 07 Clandestine

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"No."

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not."

"But it's Christmas, Edward."

"I don't care. You're not even making any sense. This goes against... everything we are."

"Please. It's the only thing she asked for."

"She already has one. Unfortunately."

"Jacob does not count."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I just want her to feel normal for a change."

He sighed, pulling his wife close for a hug. He, too, wanted the same for his daughter... for all of them.

"And how, exactly, do you plan on explaining things when one of us gets hungry?"


	7. Prompt 10: Insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt # 10 Insipid

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing: Tanya / Edward / Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here;

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"I'm not comfortable with this," I told her. Again.

"Come on, Eddie! It'll be fun. I promise. Just think of it like a free pass."

Free Pass. Right. Because my girlfriend _wants _me to fuck someone else. And her.

At the same time.

_This is so messed up._

"Edward, meet Bella."

_Bella_.

Jesus Christ, Bella.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

I can see the subtle hint of reluctance in her eyes. Her words slur.

She's trashed.

"Come on. Let me take you home."

"Edward!"

"Fuck off, Tanya. I have no interest in this. It's over."


	8. Prompt 11: Worth Fighting For

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt # 11 Photo: Worth Fighting For

Pen Name: capitalab

Pairing: Edward / Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here;

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Performance reviews.

They're the worst part of my job. Everyone is the same. They only want the raise, never the responsibility. I tell them all the same thing.

"Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for."

Bella Swan drives me insane. She's the only one who puts up a solid performance quarter after quarter. I get tired of trying to find ways to pick her apart. With her perfect attendance, high sales numbers, personality, and that delicious yet unattainable ass, I remain torn between giving her the promotion she deserves and doing something to get myself fired.

"You wanted to see me, Mister Cullen?"

"Miss Swan, have a seat." I debate asking her to shut the door, but by the time I've decided, she's already comfortably seated. I move out from behind my desk to do it myself.

Bella's teeth rake her bottom lip. It's obvious she's nervous, and my stern facade does little to ease her anxiety. Once I'm back in my chair, I pick up the phone and dial my slutty secretary's extension.

"Jessica, I'm going to need you to hold my calls until I'm done with Miss Swan. Understood?"

I don't allow her time to acknowledge my request. The phone is already back on its receiver and I'm staring at Miss Swan as if I were a lion and she were my unlucky lamb. I flash her a smile, hoping that maybe it will ease her fear.

"Am I getting fired?" she asks. I fight the urge to laugh. What could my highest performing subordinate possibly do to warrant termination? And where did this guilty conscious come from?

I decide to string her along for a little bit. "No, Bella, but I won't lie and say that we aren't here to talk about your performance."

I bite my cheek. Her face falls. "Please, let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it."

"It's not a matter of what you're doing wrong, per say. Your numbers are higher than any other sales representative in the company. You consistently score above and beyond on customer service satisfaction surveys, and the last time you called in sick was in 2008."

She asked the obvious. "So what's the problem then?"

"Well, I do have an open position to fill."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need someone I can trust, and you've demonstrated your ability to commit and see things through. As I always say, _anything you truly want must be worth fighting for. _How hard are you willing to fight, Miss Swan?"

"Hard. Please, Mister Cullen."

I offer up a smile. Her words can be so easily misinterpreted, but so can mine. I know I have her exactly where I want her.

Well, maybe not _exactly _where I wanted her...

"For the last time, please call me Edward."

She looks me straight in the eye. "I'll do anything, Edward."

I loosen my tie. My office isn't usually so hot. Then again, I typically don't have a beautiful woman begging for my approval either. "Anything?"

"Anything," she repeats with emphasis.

I stand up again, walking back over to the door. Bella watches my every move, and our eyes meet when I quietly slide the lock into its upright position. I can hear some shitty rock band blaring from Jessica's desk. She isn't supposed to listen to music, but as long as it drowns out my indiscretions I figure I can turn a blind eye. I gauge Bella's reaction to my bold move, and pray she doesn't run for HR screaming. She wets her lips with a quick swipe of her tongue, and my dick immediately reacts. I move towards her, stopping inches away from the cheap Ikea chair where she sits.

"Well, there is one area of performance I've yet to evaluate."

My hands drift to my belt before Bella takes the initiative and unbuckles it for me. "Rest assured, Mister Cullen, you will not be disappointed."

She unbuttons my khakis, and my knees are already weak. I can't remember a time when I've ever been this aroused, and she's not even naked. "Take your top off," I command.

As she complies, I push my boxers down far enough to allow my dick to spring free. Her eyes widen as I begin to stroke myself at the sight of her partially opened blouse and lacy black bra. She quickly finishes removing the top and brushes my hand out of the way. "I'll take care of it," she assures me.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," I warn.

Her svelte fingers wrap around my length, and she leans forward to place a single kiss on the tip of my dick. Hooded eyes look up at me and she teases, "Is that so, Mister Cullen?"

I thrust into her grip, causing my dick to brush against her lips again. "Should I add insubordination to your file?"

Her second kiss doesn't last much longer than the first, and I'm moments away from forcing myself into her mouth when she finally opens wide for me. I barely catch myself as my knees buckle. "Fuck," I hiss.

She takes me deep before pulling all the way out. "As I recall, sir, you've been the one admiring me from a distance over the past five years."

With a swirl of her tongue, she takes me in again. My palms are sweaty from all of the anticipation as I move them to grip the back of her head. I watch as her head continues to bob. Each motion brings me one step closer to the brink, and I know I'm on the verge of blowing my load down my sexy subordinate's throat.

"Do you swallow, baby?" I ask. "Fuck, I hope so."

Just when I feel like I can't hold on any longer, cold air hits my wet skin. Bella looks unapologetic.

"What the fuck?"

"What kind of candidate would I be for this promotion if I didn't display my negotiating skills?"

Shit. I'd almost forgotten the game we were playing. She isn't doing this because she's into me. She simply wants a better job with more money and less hours. Bella is a single mom. Some asshole knocked her up during a one night stand a couple of years back, and yet she's allowing me to exploit her again. My dick starts to soften as I force myself to disconnect from the situation, and I consider turning myself into HR as soon as she leaves.

She stands and shimmies her panties to the ground. "I want you to fuck me on top of your desk, Edward."

My dick betrays me by springing back to attention as Bella crawls onto the mahogany tabletop. Her legs are spread wide and her skirt is pulled up far enough to leave nothing to my imagination. I'm torn between taking the high road and pounding the fuck out of her.

"Bella," I say softly.

"Please," she begs. I see a faint hint of sadness in her eyes, and I wonder if it's because she's still trying to win my approval. Her hands reach for my long fingers, and she allows me to feel the wetness between her legs. I become impossibly harder. Her tone turns harsh. "Don't you want to milk this for all it's worth? Maybe we should invite Jessica in here, too. You can take both of the office sluts at the same time."

"What? I don't think you're a slut!"

"Save it, Mister Cullen. Do you want to fuck me or not?"

"I don't even have a condom."

"I'm on birth control, asshole. I'm not stupid enough to make _that_ mistake twice."

"We don't have to take it that far. The promotion is already yours."

"You're unbelievable! Do you even find me attractive? Or have I been fooling myself all these years?"

My jaw drops. "Of course I do! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It's been a long time since I've felt wanted, Mister Cullen. I'm sorry I fooled myself into thinking you still might."

She slides off the desk and onto her knees, eager to finish me off one way or another. I still can't fathom her reasoning, but my dick is too far gone to care. She doesn't suck for long before I've cleared everything off the desk and lifted her on top of it again.

Our lips crash together for the first time as I push into her tight muff. It takes me a few thrusts to make it all the way in, and I'm rewarded with the sweetest moan. She begins to unbutton my shirt, and I finally remove her sexy bra. Her perky tits bounce every time I pound into her, and Bella begs me to go deeper.

I'm already sensitive from the blow job, but I'm determined to last until she gets hers. It's the least I can do for the humiliation I've put her through. Our lips continue to worship each other, and I reach between us to flick her clit. I feel her twitch around me, and I know she's close.

"Come on, baby. You've got it," I encourage. "God, you're such a good fuck."

I slam into her harder to emphasize my point, and she begins to tremble. The way she constricts around my dick sends me over the edge too, and I spill my seed deep inside of her. I kiss her as many times as she allows me to. I know I have no right to do it, but I can't help myself.

"So, how did I do?" she asks, gathering the few discarded articles of clothing from the floor.

I scoff, zipping my pants. "Like you have to ask."

"Is the job really mine?"

"Yeah, but Bella... it was yours even if you didn't do all of that shit."

She rolls her eyes. "Now you tell me."

"Wh—"

I'm hurt. She notices before I can articulate an actual response. "I'm kidding, Mister Cullen."

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

She rolls her eyes. "I know. It's Edward."

"You know, you're not my subordinate anymore."

"And?"

"Company policy only prohibits interoffice dating between subordinates and superiors."

"You actually want to date me," she concludes. I can tell she's skeptical.

"I've always wanted to date you, Bella."

"Bull shit. No one wants to date me. Not now, at least. Maybe two years ago, before—"

"I _still_ want to date you. Having a kid doesn't change that."

I've got my hand on her waist, and our bodies are inches away from each other. I kiss her forehead and whisper how important it is for Aiden to have a strong father figure in his life—not some nameless low-life like the guy who got Bella drunk at a club. She provides me with a small smile, and I know I've won her over.

"Fine. Be at my house at six tonight. I'll re-introduce you to my son, and if the night goes okay we'll take it from there."

My lips meet hers with fervency, and I excitedly promise I won't let her down.

"Oh, and Mister Cullen?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I do hope you know my standards are very high. I'll be looking forward to _your_ performance review."


	9. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt # 22**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing: Edward / Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here;**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

"She'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, admiring our precious daughter. She chases an unsuspecting butterfly.

"They gave him 20 to life. He isn't going to hurt her."

"I should have known. I'm supposed to protect her!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like you can read minds."

"You can."

He gazes into the distance taken back by the memory of Jacob's malicious intent.

"Yeah. Thank God for that."

We continue to watch our daughter revel in the innocence of childhood. Seven years is too short, but at least he didn't cut it shorter.


	10. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt # 23**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing: Jacob / Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here;**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

"You two really are perfect for each other," he seethes.

"Jake, please—"

"No, Bella. Do not Jake me. Was it worth it, sweetheart? Was this all a part of the plan?"

"I'm sorry!" I say. "It just happened."

"Blinded by love," Jake spouts off like a smart-ass. "Such bullshit."

"I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me."

"Never. Not in a million years, Bella. Edward is going to rot in hell and so are you."

His fists clench. I can hear the racing of his beating heart.

Mine is silent, forever still.

Like it was always meant to be.


	11. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt # 24**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing: Edward / Bella / Charlie**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here;**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

I run into the kitchen.

"Dad! I saw them! In the woods. They're wolves! Huge wolves."

Charlie sets his rifle down. "Dammit, Bella, what were you doing in the woods?"

My face turns an ever-so-familiar shade of red. I can hear Edward stifle a laugh behind me.

Shit.

The memory of our time in the meadow floods my brain. I remember every passionate kiss, every gentle caress.

Charlie waits for his answer.

"Edward and I were..."

I struggle to finish my sentence. Edward finally chimes in, "Going for a walk."

Going for a walk.

Why didn't I think of that?


	12. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 02**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Renesmee**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

"Okay, let's try again."

My fingers grace the scale once more, playing the notes and singing aloud for her to hear.

I start deep. "Do... Re... Mi..."

My voice gradually rises. "Fa... So... La... Ti... Do..."

I hold the last note out. My voice is smooth and melodic.

Hers is not.

"Do," Renesmee sings.

"Re..."

"Mi..."

She's gradually getting louder. "Fa..."

"So..." I can see it coming in Alice's mind.

"La..."

"Ti..."

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Every glass in Esme's china cabinet shatters. Every vampire stifles a laugh.

_"Let it go, Edward,"_ Emmett thinks. _"For the love of God, please let it go."_


	13. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 04**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

The unlocked door is my first indication. There's a problem.

The living room is a wreck. Pillows from the couch are strewn all over the floor. Things have been thrown everywhere.

I swallow the lump in my throat and grab the baseball bat. There had been a few home invasions in the complex, but I never imagined it would happen to us.

I should have never left Bella alone.

I tread dreadfully down the hallway to our bedroom. She's there, peacefully sleeping with the sheets tangled between her ankles.

She's not alone.

"Jacob?" she asks. "What are you doing home?"


	14. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 18**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

"How would you like to be a special person for yourself and your lover?"

The volume resounds in our dark bedroom. Edward groans as yet another infomercial begins. I admit, I've become somewhat addicted to them.

"We will go behind closed doors to learn how Tajazzle can make you deliciously intimate!"

The bikini-clad actress shifts the fabric covering her ass and reveals a rhinestone butterfly on her bare skin.

We die laughing at her bedazzled ass. He reaches for the remote, reminding me there are much better things to do while Renesmee sleeps.

Besides, I _already_sparkle in the sunlight.

-  
>AN: (because for once, it's probably actually necessary:) I knew I wanted to write about an infomercial. I never expected to stumble upon this:

1015jamz[dot]radio[dot]com/2010/12/17/the-most-ridiculous-infomercial-ever/


	15. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 25**

**Pen Name: capitalab**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jacob/Renesmee**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

I take another sip of the repugnant champagne, wishing now more than ever that I was not immune to its effects.

Jasper's mood controlling only goes so far.

Bella lifts the shield from her mind, allowing me to read her thoughts.

Stop it. You look as if you're about to murder the entire wedding party.

I offer a small grin. Bella's assumption is only partially correct.

The happy couple make their way over to the dance floor. I grit my teeth until the first song ends.

"Jacob," I cut in. "I believe it's my turn to dance with the bride."


End file.
